Innocent Kiss
by mckenzie274
Summary: Thirteen needs help with a terminal cancer patient, and seeks Chase's help. But Chase helps her in ways she could never expect.


**AN: First House fanfic ever. Just a random piece of Thirteen and Chase interacting.**

Thirteen found herself pushing through the doors of the surgical department. Her inner thoughts told her it was a stupid idea to even try to convince a surgeon to do brain surgery on a patient that already had terminal cancer. It was even against House's wishes.

She could still hear his mocking words ringing in her head. "Even if you'd give the boys a little show with a little cleave, they still wouldn't do the surgery. What's the point? Patient's going to die anyway. Just a bad stat for a surgeon."

But Thirteen hadn't given up. Maybe she could help this patient. At least give this 19 year old girl some comfort. Thirteen needed to find meaning, and something told her that she wasn't idiotic for wanting to help this poor girl.

She pushed through the door to find Chase washing up in the nearby sink. He was too preoccupied to even notice that she had entered the room.

"Going into surgery or coming out?" She asked awkwardly to alert him to her presence.

He nodded in acknowledgement, but kept his attention at his hand. "Coming out actually. Ruptured spleen. Surgery went perfectly. Just sent the guy to post-op."

_So he's in a good mood? Perfect. _Thirteen smiled to herself. "We have a 19 year old female who needs brain surgery."

Chase finally looked up from his hands long enough to give her a half grin. "Kutner already tried." Then he focused again on finishing washing his hand. "You're not going to find anyone who would actually do the surgery. It's too risky for someone who's already terminal."

Like a child who had been told no for the fifth time, Thirteen pleaded to Chase, "But House consented to the surgery. Doesn't that count at least?" So what if she told a little white lie? She'd suffer with the repercussions later. She desperately felt that she could help.

Chase's bright blue eyes locked with Thirteen's. He regarded her with a slight curiosity. Thirteen knew she had just been caught lying, and Chase was not going to let it go unnoticed. "Even if House consented, which I know he didn't, it wouldn't matter. It's still too risky. And you know that at well as me."

Thirteen handed him a towel to dry his hands with. "Look Chase, this surgery could help this girl. She's only 19, and yes she's going to die, but we can help her! Maybe give her a few more good years. She could travel. She could experience life. She could fall in love..." At her own words Thirteen dropped her stare from Chase's eyes, because she realized that she had been talking about the things she wanted to experience. With her Huntington's disease she knew she didn't have much time, and she wanted to experience life. But everything had fallen short of expectations. No life after med school except for work, and definitely no love life.

Chase heard the regret in her voice. He reached for her arm, and she was forced to look at him as he spoke. "You still have time to do all those things. And who knows maybe they will find a cure. But you still have time."

_When Chase is being concerned he's kind of cute_, thought Thirteen as she tried to fight a smile he had caused. She noticed that she wasn't struggling to get out of Chase's grip either.

Chase detected the sudden change in the atmosphere as he released Thirteen's arm, but he didn't back away. Instead, Chase closed the distance between himself and Thirteen.

He was just a whisper away from her as he leaded down towards her. Thirteen could feel his breath so close to her own.

He whispered near her lips, "I promise you'll get to experience life..."

His lips found their way to hers with the gentlest of ease. It was a simple graze at first, softer than a feather's touch. Then he kissed her with so much passion that her breath was gone. And as they pulled apart in need of air, Thirteen felt herself sigh at the unexpected moment of fervor. She was dizzy from the moment or rather Chase's kissing. She knew he hadn't kissed her because he had feelings for her. It was a gesture to comfort a friend in need of sympathy.

In the heat of the moment Thirteen had forgotten why she even went to see Chase, and that Chase already had a girlfriend who he was solely devoted to. She hoped the scene wouldn't cause trouble between them. Her mind raged on as she tried to speak again. She lifted her head again to look into Chase's piercing blue eyes. "Um... What do you think about the brain surgery?"

Chase shrugged as he started for the door. "I'll see what I can do. But no guarantees."

Thirteen watched as Chase pushed open the door as if completely forgetting about the kiss that just happened. She whispered loud enough just so he could hear, "What about Cameron?"

He turned back to Thirteen regarding her with compassionate eyes. "What's one innocent kiss between friends anyway?"

With those words Thirteen knew it would be okay. She knew that she had a limited time, but she could still experience life, and she knew that she had Chase to thank for reminding her.


End file.
